


Shinji and the Angel

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: The adventures of a young boy and his best friend who is an angel
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Shinji and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks before the story of the original series kick in.

Shinji has always been alone during his childhood. With a dead parent and a father that refuses to acknowledge his existence along with having trouble making friends. In short, he lived a lonely life that forever haunted his brain. Plaguing his thoughts with nothing but worries and self-doubt.

The only way he could escape his depressing life was through music. He had been taught at an early age to play piano, back when everything was bright and happy. Playing each key to provide a certain sound helped calmed his mind and empty his head of all his worries. While he didn't think of himself as a perfect pianist, he believed that he was decent with his work and tried to play as many songs as he could on the interment.

Today was no different, tried of his anxieties he stayed after school playing the piano. The atmosphere was perfect for him to practice playing that one song he has been trying to perfect for the past week: It was silent, and no one was going to disturbed him. Shinji always took the music room on the second floor far left in the hallway since he knew no-one comes into this music room, especially after school. The sun was setting, covering the sky in hues of yellows, golds, oranges and some red. Clubs should be ending giving the isolated boy more time to practice before the school closes for the day.

The keys flew with every press Shinji made, creating a wave of beautiful sounds. Shinji was already too far gone in the melodies to realize that the school was a little too quiet. In fact, everyone had left the campus earlier due to a warning. Everyone but Shinji who couldn't hear his phone buzz in alarm over the loud, warm melodies. Still lost in the sound that the piano made with his eyes blissfully closed, he didn't notice the small, but noticeable changes in temperature and the once multicolored sky suddenly changed into a midnight black. Nor did he realize that he something was watching his smaller figure play so passionately.

After Shinji was done playing for the day, he put everything back in order and went to grab his bag. It was then that brown eyes meet curious black holes. From that on, Shinji's lonely life ended, and an angel found a new purpose in life.


End file.
